Blood and Thunder
by TigerHawkBramble
Summary: Being the heir of BloodClan and the descendant of Scourge, Nightpaw is in a pretty tough spot. Because of this, he isn't trusted by most of the forest cats. What's he supposed to do when he gets involved in a prophecy that could hold the fate of the clans in his paws? Read to find out. I don't own Warriors!
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Leader

Stormstar- Dark gray long-furred tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes.

Deputy

Badgermask- Black and white tabby tom with orange eyes and brown paws.

Apprentice: Nightpaw.

Medicine Cat

Icepool- White, gray, ginger she-cat with a twisted paw and clear blue eyes.

Warriors

Foxfoot- Ginger tom with black ears, paws and black tail tip and ice blue eyes.

Apprentice: Birdpaw.

Dawnpatch- Light ginger she-cat with a ginger patch on her back and amber eyes.

Owlsoul- Brown spotted tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Firepaw.

Ghosteye- Black she-cat with gray underbelly and green eyes, blind in one eye.

Apprentice: Soulpaw.

Darkheart- Dark brown tabby tom with white patch on his chest and amber eyes.

Blackheart- Brown spotted tabby with black patch on chest and orange eyes.

Apprentices

Nightpaw- Dark blue gray tom with one white paw, ear and white tail tip and pale blue eyes.

Soulpaw- White tom with gray stripes and black paws. Yellow eyes, is blind in one eye.

Birdpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a sweet scent and a blue eye and a gray eye.

Firepaw- Ginger tabby tom with gray eyes and white underbelly.

Queens

Leafheart- Light ginger tabby she-cat with brown paws and green eyes. Mother of two.

Swiftfur- Black and brown she-cat with long legs and yellow eyes. Expecting kits.

Kits

Heartkit- Pale ginger spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Rockkit- Black tom with white underbelly and paws green eyes.

Elders

Palegaze- Oldest cat in ThunderClan, pale gray eyes and pale tabby she-cat.

ShadowClan

Leader

Snowstar- White she-cat with black tail and blue eyes.

Deputy

Frogleap- Ginger she-cat with black paws and green eyes.

Medicine Cat

Threefoot- Black tom with brown underbelly and orange eyes, missing one paw.

Warriors

Wetear- Silver tom with yellow eyes, constantly flicks ear.

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Mudpatch- Gray tom with brown patches and green eyes.

Apprentice: Redpaw.

Rosefrost- Black she-cat with pale ginger tail and gray eyes.

Apprentice: Starpaw.

Longfang- White she-cat with gray stripes and fangs that stick out of mouth, red eyes.

Queens

Littlefoot- Dark gray she-cat with white underbelly and gray eyes.

Pinepelt- Brown tabby she-cat with spiky fur and blue eyes

Elders

Darkfur- Dark ginger tom with orange eyes.

RiverClan

Leader

Skullstar- Black tom with white head and green eyes.

Deputy

Sunsoul- Light blue gray she-cat with ginger patches and gray eyes.

WindClan

Leader

Strikestar- Brown tabby tom with one amber eye and one blue eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Pawsteps sounded from outside of the ThunderClan's leader's den. Amber eyes glowed in the dark, "Foxfoot?" a deep voice asked.

A ginger tom walked into the den, his eyes narrowed, "Stormstar, I've said it once, and I'll say it again." he said, "Bringing Nightpaw into the clan is going to cause nothing but trouble for not only ThunderClan but the other three clans as well!"

Stormstar stood up, a frown on his muzzle, "Foxfoot, we've had this discussion-" he started only to be cut off by the warrior.

"Stormstar, he's the descendant of Scourge! The cat who killed others because he considered it a sport!" Foxfoot protested, stomping his paw on the moss covered ground.

Stormstar nodded calmly, "Yes, but that doesn't mean that he will end up like his ancestor now does it?" he replied, "Now I've told you once and I'll tell you again, Nightpaw stays in the clan. He's a very promising apprentice and I don't plan to turn him away when he came to us."

Foxfoot bared his fangs angrily before sighing, "Very well Stormstar." he turned to leave, "But don't blame me when Nightpaw brings nothing but destruction to the lake." he said as he left.

Stormstar sighed and lowered his head, placing it on his paws, _Oh StarClan… Did I truly make the right choice in bringing Nightpaw into the clan?_ he thought before falling back asleep.

*Stormstar's Dream*

*Stormstar's POV*

_What… Where am I?_ I thought looked around. I saw nothing but black as far as the eye could see. I heard something from behind me and turned, "Nightpaw?" I asked, looking at the near black tom.

He didn't say anything as he grew up, he looked about 15 moons now, a full-fledged warrior. I smiled proudly before frowning when a sudden gust of wind blew, causing me to turn my head.

When I looked back, however, I was horrified. Nightpaw looked as though he was 24 moons, and he wore a dark, blood-stained purple collar, studded with dog fangs and cat claws.

I yowled in shock when Nightpaw lunged at me, pinning me down, grinning at me with cold blue eyes, "You are a fool Stormstar, you should have listened to Foxfoot and the rest of the clan." he said, raising his paw. "Now you'll pay the price!"

I shut my eyes for impact only to open them when the weight above me was gone and I heard angry hissing and yowls of pain. Getting back to my paws I saw another Nightpaw fighting with the BloodClan Nightpaw.

The BloodClan Nightpaw snarled angrily and pinned the other down, "Say your prayers!" he hissed as he brought his claws down on the other's throat.

The last thing I heard, was the blood-curdling yowls of pain from the collar-less Nightpaw.

*Real World*

*Normal POV*

"Stormstar!" the long-furred dark gray tom's eyes shot open and he looked up to see a black and white tom looking down at him. "You were yowling in your sleep." he said.

Stormstar looked under him, seeing the moss beneath him shredded. He stood up, giving his chest a few calming licks, "It's nothing Badgermask. Have you sent the dawn patrol out?" he asked.

Badgermask nodded, "I did. I was hoping you would join a hunting patrol with Nightpaw, Darkheart and Firepaw." he replied.

"Very well, tell them I'll be there momentarily." Stormstar said as he stretched.

"I shall Stormstar." the deputy said as he dipped his head and walked out of his leader's den.

Stormstar peaked out from his den, looking at the three cats waiting for him, looking specifically at Nightpaw, who was shuffling his paws nervously, avoiding Firepaw's angry glare.

_Just what was that dream about…_ he thought as he walked out. _I'll talk to Icepool about it later… Maybe she'll understand it better then I._

"Well, let's get going." Stormstar said as he walked up to the three, earning nods from them. He let Darkheart lead the patrol with Firepaw and Nightpaw after and himself bringing up the rear.

He kept a careful eye on Nightpaw, _I better make sure I keep a better eye on him_. he thought as they split up to hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Nightpaw narrowed his eyes as he saw a robin pecking at the ground. His tail swished back and forth as he bunched his muscles and leapt, snagging the bird by its wing just when it was about to fly off.

Bringing it back down, he quickly dug his claws into its back, waiting for it to become still. He didn't wait long as the bird gave up and went limp. Smiling proudly, he picked it up and ran back to where he had left the mouse he had caught and dropped the robin with it.

He got ready to turn around when he heard rustling from in front of him, he opened his mouth and narrowed his eyes, "Soulpaw…" he mumbled.

A white and gray tabby walked out, a grin on his muzzle, "I can't hide anything from you can I!" he laughed.

Nightpaw glared at his friend, though it held no hostility, "Shouldn't you be training with Ghosteye?" he asked as he went to find something else to bring back for the clan.

Soulpaw shook his head, "No, we did some training earlier and she gave me the rest of the day off." he said, running in front of his friend.

"I have to catch something for the Queens, move Soulpaw." Nightpaw said, trying to get around the tabby, who blocked his way each time. Sighing in annoyance, Nightpaw sat down, "What do want then?" he snapped.

"I want to show you something!" Soulpaw replied, "It's the reason I came all the way out here to find you!"

Tilting his head, Nightpaw blinked before sighing again, "Fine, let me just catch something else then you can show me whatever it is you want to show me." he said as he jumped over his friend and ran off.

"Wait up!" he heard Soulpaw shout, another set of paws coming after.

Nightpaw smiled before stopping when he heard chattering above him. He looked up and smiled seeing a squirrel, nibbling on an acorn a couple branches high. He was about to jump into the tree, when Soulpaw came crashing into him, notifying the squirrel of their presence. Shoving the tabby off of him, Nightpaw watched sadly as the squirrel climbed into higher into the tree, out of his reach.

He flattened his ears and glared angrily at Soulpaw, who laughed nervously, "Um… My bad!" he gulped running off.

"Get back here!" Nightpaw yowled as he ran after him. Once he got close enough, Nightpaw jumped onto Soulpaw and brought him to a crashing halt, "You owe me for that squirrel." he said as he glared at his friend.

Soulpaw nodded, kicking Nightpaw off of him, "I know, I know." he said as he got up. He scented the air and immediately ran into the cover of the bushes, as if ShadowClan was on his tail.

Nightpaw blinked in confusion before jumping when he heard, "Nightpaw, what are you doing?" he spun around to see the dark brown tabby pelt of Darkheart, along with the ginger pelt of Firepaw and his leader, Stormstar.

Darkheart had two birds, Stormstar had a mouse and a squirrel and Firepaw had a bird and a mouse.

"I was trying to catch a squirrel, but I missed my chance." he quickly lied, "It ran up that tree there." he pointed to the tree with his tail.

Darkheart narrowed his eyes, "Your noisy pawsteps nearly scared off all the prey in the forest." he said, "Did you at least catch anything before the prey ran off?"

Nightpaw nodded, "Of course." he replied as he walked back to where his two pieces of prey were. His eyes widened and he looked around, _I left them right here!_ he mentally shouted.

"Well Nightmarepaw?" he heard Firepaw sneer from behind him, "Where are they?"

"I left them right here…" Nightpaw mumbled, "I guess I didn't catch any prey… Sorry Darkheart…"

Darkheart sighed, "Nightpaw, this is the third time, and each time you say you caught something." he said, "Either you're lying or something's taking it. And I doubt you'd be the type to lie."

Stormstar quickly intervened, "Well, we have enough for now. We can just take what we have back and Nightpaw can take care of bringing it to the Queens." he said.

Darkheart nodded and led the patrol back, Nightpaw bringing up the rear this time.

Nightpaw's tail dragged behind him and he sent an ice cold glare at Firepaw, _I know he's the one taking my kills whenever I catch them…_ he thought bitterly, _Why does he always insist on antagonizing me… _he mentally sighed as they made it back to the ThunderClan camp.

Darkheart turned to Nightpaw, "Take Firepaw's prey to the Queens, then take your choice to Palegaze." he said.

Nightpaw nodded, taking the tabby's prey, the two sharing glares before he turned and ran over to the nursery. Placing the two, he called, "Leafheart? Swiftfur?"

Two kits popped their heads out of the nursery and smiled, jumping around Nightpaw, "What did you catch this time Nightpaw?" the she-cat asked.

Nightpaw smiled, he loved when the kits would act as if he was no different from any other cat, "Well, Heartkit, I've got a mouse for your mother and a bird for Swiftfur." he answered.

The tom smiled, "Yay! I'll go get Mama!" he exclaimed, running into the nursery, yowling his heart out, "Mama! Nightpaw's got a mouse for you and a bird for Swiftfur!"

The dark blue gray out laughed softly as Heartkit played with his tail, "Your brother has a lot of energy Heartkit." he noted.

Heartkit pounced on the white tip of his tail, kicking it with her back legs, "Rockkit's just excited that we're gonna become apprentices soon." she replied, "I hope you're our mentor!"

"I doubt that I'll be a warrior by then." Nightpaw replied, sighing a little when a light ginger tabby walked out of the nursery, a warm smile across her muzzle.

"Thank you Nightpaw." she said, picking the two pieces of prey up, "Come on Heartkit, you've bothered Nightpaw enough."

"Aww!" Heartkit whined.

Nightpaw grinned, "I'll come back and play once I take something to Palegaze how's that sound?" he asked.

Rockkit bounced out from the nursery, "Don't forget about me!" he exclaimed, joining his sister in attacking Nightpaw's tail.

Nightpaw turned to the kit's mother, "As long as it's alright with Leafheart of course." he quickly said.

Leafheart nodded, "I'm okay with it." she said before whispering into his ear, "As long as you tire them out so they sleep easy tonight."

The dark blue gray tom nodded, smiling, "I'll make sure of it." he promised as he got up, "I'll be back then."

Heartkit and Rockkit frowned before brightening up, "Don't take too long!" they both exclaimed.

Nightpaw nodded as he turned to walk off, hearing Leafheart talk to Swiftfur. He froze in mid-step when he heard what Swiftfur said, "I don't understand why you let them play with that… Nightmare!"

His ears went back and he took off towards the fresh-kill pile, _They can think what they want. _he thought as he picked up a chaffinch, _I'm not like my ancestor. And I'll _never_ be like him._

**Yup, a new story. I can never seem to focus on one… Man… Well let's hope this one goes better then Soul Warriors (which is having slow updates cause of Mid-terms, once those are over, I will update)**

**Once again, sorry for the slow updating for Soul Warriors, but in the meantime hope you enjoyed the start of Blood and Thunder!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Nightpaw let out a quick sigh of relief as he slunk away from Palegaze when she was about to start telling him stories about when she was younger. Normally he would have stayed, but he had promised the kits that he would play with them, and he wanted to get back to them as soon as he could.

Just when he was about to make it to the nursery, someone popped up in front of him, someone he didn't think he was gonna see today, "Hi Nightpaw." the tortoiseshell she-cat greeted.

Nightpaw felt his face heat up and he quickly mumbled, "Hello Birdpaw."

"What are you up to today?" Birdpaw asked.

"I'm heading over to the nursery to meet up with Heartkit and Rockkit." he replied, walking around her, "I promised them I'd play with them."

Birdpaw smiled, walking up to him, "Say, have you seen Soulpaw?" she suddenly asked.

Nightpaw blinked, looking at her, before his eyes widened, "That's right! He wanted to show me something!" he exclaimed, running right past the nursery, "Thanks for reminding me Birdpaw!"

Birdpaw blinked, "Um, no problem?" she said before walking over the to the nursery, "Heartkit? Rockkit?"

The two kits came bounding out of the entrance, before blinking in confusion, "Birdpaw?" they asked, "Where's Nightpaw?"

"Something came up." she replied, "But, if you want, I can play until he gets back."

The two kits ears went down but they nodded, running around the she-cat, who wondered where the tom ran off to.

/././././

Nightpaw ran out of the ThunderClan camp and grunted when he crashed into someone. He looked up seeing his mentor, he was holding some herbs in his mouth, "Badgermask!" he exclaimed.

"Slow down there Nightpaw." Badgermask said, a smile on his face, "What's the problem?"

"Have you seen Soulpaw? I was supposed to meet him but I forgot." he quickly replied.

Badgermask tilted his head, "Hmm… Oh yes, I did see him." he said, "He was over by the lake, looking at something."

"Did you see what he was looking at?" Nightpaw asked.

His mentor shook his head, "No, I was too far away." he walked around him, "Sorry, but I've got to go. Icepool will have my head if I don't get these herbs to her."

Nightpaw grinned as he watched Badgermask run off, _Probably doesn't want to get his older sister mad at him_. he thought, before running off, "Soulpaw!"

"Nightpaw? Over here!" Nightpaw let out a sigh of relief when he heard his friend's voice.

He pushed pass a clump of bushes and blinked when he saw Soulpaw staring intently at something, "What was it you wanted to show me?" he asked.

Soulpaw looked up, "What? Oh that. It's nothing." he said, "More then that, look at this!"

He walked over to him and blinked, "What is it?" he asked before stopping, "It's a dead rabbit." he noted.

Soulpaw nodded, "Yes, but the scent, doesn't the scent seem odd to you?" he asked.

Nightpaw lowered his head and sniffed the rabbit, jumping back and wrinkling his nose in disgust, "It's been dead for a while, and you're right, there definitely another scent. And it doesn't smell like a clan cat's scent." he replied.

"Yeah, it doesn't smell like one of the rogues we'd see around here either…" Soulpaw said, standing up, "Should we tell Stormstar?"

Nightpaw looked around and shook his head, "No not yet. If there's another then we will." he replied as he walked off, Soulpaw following behind him, "We don't want to worry the clan if it's nothing."

Soulpaw nodded, looking over at his friend, "Did you have to be on my right side?" he asked.

"Oh sorry." Nightpaw said, walking over to the left side the white tabby, "It's hard to remember that you're blind in that eye, seeing as how you're so happy-go-lucky."

"Ha! I have to be since you can be such a grump!" Soulpaw laughed as he ran ahead.

Nightpaw rolled his eyes, "Wait up!" he shouted, "Wait, isn't tonight the Gathering?"

Soulpaw nodded, "Why else do you think I'm running!" he shouted.

"You jerk! Why didn't you tell me!" Nightpaw exclaimed.

"Cause I thought you knew!"

The blue eyed tom sighed as the two made it back to camp, seeing Stormstar on the Highledge, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled, his voice echoing throughout the clearing.

Once everyone was looking up at the dark furred leader, Stormstar scanned the group of cats, "As you all know, the Gathering is tonight, and I have made my choice on who will go!" he exclaimed, "Foxfoot, Ghosteye, Owlsoul, Soulpaw and Firepaw!"

Nightpaw's ears flattened when he didn't hear his name get called. Soulpaw looked at his friend, "Sorry buddy." he said.

"It's fine, you can make it up by telling me what happens!" Nightpaw replied with a grin.

Soulpaw nodded, "Alright!"

Stormstar jumped down from the Highledge and over to the group of cats he called for the Gathering, "Soulpaw!"

"Coming!" he replied, "See ya later Nightpaw!"

Nightpaw nodded as he watched the group leave. He sighed and got up about to go into the Apprentice's den when he was tackled by two kits.

"Nightpaw! What happened!" Heartkit exclaimed.

"Yeah! You said you would play with us!" her brother said with a frown.

_Oh man… I forgot…_ Nightpaw thought, "Well, it's not completely dark yet, why don't we play till your mother calls you?"

The two kits immediately smiled, "Alright!" they said as they attacked Nightpaw's tail, pretending it was a snake about to eat them.

Nightpaw grinned, _I guess missing out on the Gathering isn't so bad… _he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Soulpaw mentally frowned as he followed the other Gathering members to the island, he was really bummed out that Nightpaw couldn't come, _Oh well, like he said. I'll just make sure I tell him everything that happens at the Gathering._ he thought as he picked up the pace with everyone else.

He saw Stormstar say something to Badgermask and blinked in confusion when the dark furred leader slowed down to his pace, an unreadable expression on his face, "Soulpaw, there's something I want to ask you." he said.

"Is something wrong?" the white tabby asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to know something." Stormstar replied, before continuing, "Has Nightpaw showed any different signs of behavior?"

Soulpaw frowned, "Don't tell me you think Nightpaw's gonna bring nothing but death and destruction to the clans as well…" he said, his ears flattening in anger.

Stormstar shook his head, "No, no. Nothing of the sort, I just wanted to ask you since you are his closet friend." he explained.

"Well… I can't see anything that would cause him to change…" Soulpaw said, though he was still a bit annoyed, "He's still the same easily-angered cat we all know."

Stormstar nodded, "Thank you then Soulpaw." he said as he ran back up to Badgermask.

_What was that all about?_ Soulpaw thought.

/./././././

Stormstar slowed as they neared the log to the island, "Careful now everyone." he called as he jumped on, digging his claws into the slick bark.

He carefully walked across, ignoring the churning water beneath and jumped onto the other side, the rest of the Gathering members following.

Once everyone was across, he ran into the clearing, seeing the other three clans waiting. The WindClan leader's ears perked up as he saw ThunderClan, "Finally!" he exclaimed.

"We didn't think you'd ever show." the ShadowClan leader sighed, her black tail curling around her paws.

"Sorry for the wait Snowstar, Strikestar and Skullstar." Stormstar said as he jumped up to the other three leaders.

Skullstar nodded, "We can start now." he said as he yowled for everyone to be quiet. He turned to the other three leaders, "Who wants to be first?"

Strikestar stood up, "I will." he said, "Prey has been well in WindClan. Amberfrost has been blessed with a healthy litter of kits and Kestrelblaze is WindClan's new deputy, after proving himself with chasing a fox out of WindClan territory and out of Clan territory in general." he sat back and motioned for one of the other leaders to step forward.

The ShadowClan leader stood up and took her place next, "Prey has been well in ShadowClan as well, however, we have scented some traces of rouges within the area." she turned to Stormstar, "You should keep an eye out, these rouges are crafty."

Stormstar nodded, "Thank you for the warning Snowstar." he said.

"Other then that, ShadowClan has no other news." she finished as she sat back.

Stormstar got up and was about to speak when Skullstar muttered, "I see Scourge's descendant is not here."

"What was that?" Stormstar growled, turning to face the RiverClan leader.

Skullstar shook his head and motioned for Stormstar to continue, "Please ignore my ramblings." the eldest of the four said.

Stormstar narrowed his eyes before turning away, "Prey has been well in ThunderClan and we have a new warrior!" he announced, "Owlpaw finished his training two sunrises ago and is now called Owlsoul!"

"Owlsoul! Owlsoul! Owlsoul! Owlsoul!" the four clans cheered as Owlsoul licked his chest in embarrassment.

"Other then that nothing new has happened within ThunderClan." the dark furred leader concluded as he stepped back.

Skullstar nodded as he took his place, "Prey has been running well in RiverClan as well, the twolegs have not bothered us for as long as I can remember, though I'm afraid to say that might not last for long with the coming Greenleaf." he said before perking up, "On brighter news, one of our Queens just had her first litter of kits! Three healthy ones to be exact. Their names are Rowankit, Oakkit and Frostkit!"

The four clans cheered happily for the three kits before quieting down as Skullstar said one more thing, "But, this isn't the only thing RiverClan has to report." he said, his voice deathly serious, "We have scented rouges on RiverClan territory as well, however, the scent is familiar." he looked around before continuing, "It smells just like how Nightpaw did when he first joined the clan, it smells just like BloodClan!"

The clans all stared in horror before talking amongst themselves and Skullstar turned to Stormstar, "If BloodClan truly did come to the forest, it's all your fault Stormstar!" he yowled.

Stormstar narrowed his eyes, "Silence!" he yowled, quieting down the clans as clouds started to move towards the full moon.

"StarClan is angry!" one cat exclaimed.

Stormstar looked at Skullstar, "Now Skullstar, how exactly do you know if it was BloodClan you scented?" he asked, "Nightpaw has been with the clans for many moons now." he turned to the clans, "Does anyone else remember what Nightpaw smelled like when he first joined?"

Everyone started to mutter amongst themselves uncertainly before a unanimous vote appeared, "No."

"Exactly, how can you be so sure it was BloodClan? It could have been rouges from not around here just hunting and trying to survive like any other rouge." Stormstar continued, "Until you have solid evidence that it was BloodClan and not ordinary rouges, I see no reason to explode into panic."

Skullstar flattened his ears and flinched a little, "I-I suppose you're right Stormstar, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." he said reluctantly, jumping down from the Great Ledge, "This brings this Gathering to a close then."

The other three leaders jumped down as well, their respective clans following behind them. Stormstar stole a glance towards Skullstar and blinked in confusion when he saw Firepaw and him talking before the apprentice followed behind the rest of ThunderClan.

He narrowed his eyes, _I don't like what happened at this Gathering… Skullstar would never cause unnecessary panic… _he thought as he jumped onto the slick bark, _I've a horrible sense of foreboding and I don't like it one bit._

**Yay I've gotten the next chapter done!**

**And is it High Ledge? I really don't know…**

**Anywho, sorry for the slow updates on all my stories…**

**I'll try to get around to them as soon as I can!**

**So cya next time on Blood and Thunder!**


End file.
